Strawberry cider
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: Frelma. It's new year and Fred recalls his experience with strawberry cider years ago. He never distrusted again malice of Shaggy. Much more if it meant Velma. A sweet story with a happy ending. Enjoy the New Year!


Frederick Jones looked around.

The New Year party was the second largest in Crystal Cove, after Christmas. The entire village organizes a big fair, which assists worldwide. Games, contests, competitions, banquets, all waiting 12:00. People walk happy, talking about their plans for next year. Fred liked that environment.

He also loved New Year's party because he was with his friends. Shaggy and Daphne loved the party almost as much as him. Daphne was proving her skills in martial arts in the "Karate Competition", and Shaggy entered the hamburger eating contest (and won, Shaggy always won).

Had half an hour to 12:00, and Fred smiled. He loved New Year's party for all those reasons. But the most important reason was five years ago.

_**Flash Back**_

It was the year of the wildest party. New Year was coming in all his glory. Fred and Shaggy had bet the keys of the Mystery Machine, the winner would be the one to drink more strawberry cider. The winner was obviously Shaggy (and his stomach as black hole), but Fred had fun anyway.

"I'm going to the burgers museum * hip * Scooby and I are going to have so much fun."

"No * hip * eat everything," said Fred, a little dizzy.

"But ..."

"Remember what happened last year * hip *. I will not pay your bail again."

Both friends were not completely drunk, but their view was clouded and the balance was not on their side. Shaggy was singing a song about pirates and Fred was laughing without remembering why.

In their stupor, seemed very fun to play Truth or Dare. So, Fred learned that his friend loved classical ballet, danced Pulcino Pio, he confessed his love for He-Man, let Shaggy touch his hair, and his orange scarf was placed around his waist.

After twenty minutes, Shaggy asked again:

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you in love?"

"Yes, very much."

That was not the blond's fault, he said before realizing. And alcohol did not help much. Shaggy did not expect that answer.

"Really? And who is the lucky girl?"

"That does not enter the game."

Shaggy grimaced. "Okay."

They returned to play normally. Minutes later, when Shaggy had a traffic cone on his head, asked again.

"Truth or dare?"

Fred had learned his lesson. "Dare."

"I dare you to confess your feelings to the person you love."

Fred never distrusted the evil genius of Shaggy again.

"I will not. You win," Fred tried to leave, but his friend took his arm.

"Dude, I thought I was the coward. Come on, how hard can it be?"

"You're drunk, Shaggy. That will not happen."

"Maybe if you tell me who she is, I might help."

"I doubt serve me your advices. All include food."

"Come on, tell me who she is!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Tell Me!"

"No!"

"TELL ME!"

"NOO!"

"TELL ME, NOW!"

"OK, IS VELMA!"

A couple of people looked at them scared.

Shaggy's mouth was open.

It was done, he had said. She had fallen in love with the adorable, smart, girl with chocolate eyes. It was so amazing that even he could not believe it. But he was in love with her. End of story.

"I would bet all my cookies it was Daphne."

"Well, you would lost," replied angrily.

"How did it happen?"

Freddie did not know. Velma had always called his attention, with her intelligence. He would spend hours listening to her talk about astronomy, Egypt, physical, anything. He had met pretty girls along those years, but Velma was always more interesting. Moreover, she was pretty. Very pretty. Behind the dark glasses she had calculating eyes, perfects for her face. And her skin was very soft, creamy. And her lithe and slender fingers. And her smile. And her laughter. And her voice. And her stance. And her...

"Earth calling Fred."

"I don't know how it happened. I guess it was a matter of time."

They walked on in silence. Shaggy saw Daphne and Scooby in the distance, playing in a post, and joined them. Fred was tempted to join his friends, but changed his mind when he saw Velma in the distance, repairing a power generator. He went there.

She had her hair pulled, screwdriver in hand, and an expression of annoyance. She looked adorable. She noticed her blond friend when he was at her side.

"It looks like you're not having much fun, Velm."

"Because I'm not having fun," changed the screwdriver by some screws. "This generator needs to be repaired, or the light will go. I will be the happiest person in the world when I finish."

"Need help?"

"From here I can smell the alcohol on your breath."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Whatever. Give me the wrench," she said without looking up.

Fred stood beside her, helping with the generator. He was still very dizzy, but wanted to be near her. Velma was the head inside the generator, without paying much attention to the blond. Fred could look all he wanted. Look at Velma was like watching a fantasy, could not believe she was real, that someone so special really could exist. And that thought was not because of alcohol.

"Well, with this will be enough," Velma finished and closed the generator. "Thanks for your help, Freddie."

Fred had wanted to answer, but the dizziness and alcohol went to his head suddenly.

"Fred? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just..."

But really he was not any good, because lost his balance. Velma held him before he hit the ground. His breathing was irregular.

"Obviously you're not okay. Come, let's sit down."

Velma helped him reach a nearby bank. They sat there, waiting for it to pass dizziness. She offered to take him home, but he refused.

"It will pass."

"It's wrong to drink strawberries cider. You know that affects you."

"There are worse things."

Freddie felt heavy as lead. Nor could think clearly. Everything was blurry, he was only aware of the presence of Velma at his side and a buzz around it. No, it was not a buzz. It was the voice of Velma. She was speaking. He could see her lips move. She had pretty lips.

"Fred, are you listening to me?"

"You know you've got some very pretty lips, Velm?"

"You're completely drunk."

It was true. He was drunk. And drunk did what they wanted without thinking. He decided to do that.

So the next second he was kissing Velma.

The poor girl didn't react immediately, but at the insistence of the kiss had to respond. And to the surprise of Fred, was a positive response, and warm, almost disembodied .

But it could not last long. Velma broke the kiss.

Fred Jones looked at her face. He thought that if she was beautiful when smiled, was supernatural with pink cheeks, lips swollen and cloudy eyes. He waited a scream, a slap, insults. None of that happened. Instead, Velma smiled.

"Next time you kiss me, Frederick, make sure you're sober. This way does not count."

Fred made a mental note never to drink strawberries cider again.

_**End Flash Back**_

The next day, Fred tried again, with a better outcome.

That was the best New Year's party. Fred never forget it. That was the night he kissed Velma for the first time, and unconsciously fulfilling the Dare of Shaggy.

The blond stopped his memories when heard a sweet, familiar voice.

"Daddy, can I drink strawberries cider?"

Beside him, Velma tensed. His wife looked at him seriously, with that look of hers who said "you are her father, be careful with your answer." Fred felt cold, but stroked the blond head of the girl of three years.

"No honey, strawberry cider is not for children."

"Mom says cider makes you act funny."

"And your mother is a genius, obey her."

Velma smiled approvingly.

* * *

**N/A: Happy New Year. My English is not very good, but I hope this story is to your liking.**

**I know there Frelma out there. Take this as a gift xD**

**Fraphne and Shelma, refrain from bullying me xD**


End file.
